After the Rain
by BerryBliss
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Kuroko Tetsuya's fate is almost sealed when Akashi Seijuro of the Rakuzan kingdom – the kingdom of the sun- comes to choose his groom choosing between him and Mayuzumi Chihiro, his stepbrother. How was he going to take this twist in his unfairytale-like story? What awaits beyond the future of rain – of his own unshed tears and joy?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**So... hi, BerryBliss here with another story idea *please don't kill me* Well... this is just a reliever for some of my long stories, and this is once again, a royal setting with AkaKuro - rest at ease, this one's chapters won't be long. Inspired from an anime entitled: Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii (Still the World is Beautiful) - only the idea of powers controlling nature and whatnot (in that anime's case, the rain) - it's a good anime which just came out recently. I only got those powers idea and the kingdoms - along with the marrying off part, but that's pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB and Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii - all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Grammatical errors (I know... my grammar is totally limited, I should research sometime) - but do inform me if you see an error that irks you a lot (I want yo give all of you a promising story... though it may seem it's only for my amusement, it's really not like that), foul language (Aomine maybe... precautions)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was not more than a week ago when the Teikou kingdom had found out that the Kingdom of the Sun's prince wanted... well... another prince.

The Kingdom of the Sun, Rakuzan, was a kingdom of great nobility, grand and formidable in its own way – and ever since Prince Akashi Seijuro had taken charge of royal duties due to the absence of the king, his father, it's economy and resources had improved considerably – living there was considered to be whatever a human could want and have – he, Akashi Seijuro, had to marry another prince in accordance to tradition which was just recently put to action in order to succeed the throne and become Rakuzan's king – normally this would not apply if the queen was present in the king's absence, normally the queen was to take over royal duties – but this was different – for currently the kingdom of Rakuzan had no queen... and they had no intention of having one – due to certain mistakes in the past which couldn't be undone.

The Teikou Kingdom which used to be the so-called Universal Kingdom – now the Kingdom of the Rain - had been known for its wealth and natural beauty rivaling that of every life form on Earth – however that all ended when they were left huge debts due to suffered losses from war and political disputes with the Rakuzan Kingdom itself – most of their previous territory had been reduced to that of a small island in the west shores of their country – so why exactly did they want to sever ties with the Rakuzan Kingdom now?

Desperation was the only answer, for the Rakuzan Kingdom had promised to forgive what had been done in the past – in exchange, political marriage was to be done – an arranged marriage that is.

Now – they only had a few hours left before the Rakuzan Kingdom's crown prince was to come and fetch his fated partner – the only problem was they hadn't chosen who they want it to be yet – thus, the panic.

The Teikou kingdom had two princes to spare – connected by blood through their father's side – they had shared something much similar to that of a friendly kindred bond than that of a brotherly one – perhaps all that was about to end. Not one of them had wanted other people to decide their life for them – only there was no want – there was no time for that.

After all... Akashi Seijuro who was expected to arrive later today had now come to grace his presence – declaring he was the one to choose his partner in marriage himself.

"Mou, you're all so slow, hurry up and dress up Kurokocchi! Who knows, this Akashi Seijuro might fall head over heels form him – I mean, he's just that cute!" said Kise while dabbling with his teal hair, parting it to wherever it was supposed to be... left or right, honestly, Kuroko didn't know for it was being switched side to side for a while now – thankfully it had stopped and his hair was now adorned with a hair ornament – small beads of many colours dangling silently – as if understanding Kuroko's need for silence.

"You're the one who has a slow pace Kise, you've been a chatterbox for a while now, if you want us to help Kuroko prepare – then it would be a great help if you'd tone yourself down and stop babbling – well, not that it's any of my concern, I am just doing my job."

Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't agree more – they treated it as quite a grand occasion – though they all had their different views and opinions of it, only this wasn't their job at all – they were high ranking officers, not in any way personal servants. They were doing all this for him – it was how they showed that they cared – so when Kuroko just couldn't stop one of his most annoying yet dearest friends – Kise Ryouta from complimenting him... and trying to comfort him – yes, _trying_ to, he couldn't help but thank Midorima Shintarou for saving his life by stopping the blonde.

A life that probably wasn't his now.

"Oi, Tetsu, what's with the glum face? Damn, you're getting engaged for god's sake, you're the loner of the palace and you get to get married – look at us, foreeeever single."

"Minechin... I think you're the only one proudly admitting that."

Kuroko doesn't like it, how they say it as if it is all settled, and that it was bound to be him – he would have preferred if it weren't him, besides – in almost all aspects, his stepbrother, Mayuzumi Chihiro is better in almost every way – in the end he was only doing this out of responsibility and love for his kingdom – he had come to cherish it so, no matter how chaotic his everyday life was in it. He felt guilty – other's would treat this as a chance, a one in a lifetime opportunity, yet here he was doubting his true thoughts – it was as if he was being selfish, not considering how all these people were all doing this for him – they all believed in him, after all.

"Yosh! We're going to make Kurokocchi make Mayuzumi Chihiro COMPLETELY dumped! YEAH!"

"Kisechin's over enthusiastic... I agree with him though...~"

"Whoever dumps Tetsu is just stupid if you ask me, overly dense you know... If it were me-"

"No one is asking for your personal thoughts about this Aomine, please keep your imaginary dream life to yourself."

In the end Kuroko finds himself chuckling slightly – the others are slightly baffled – and they start to wonder when was the last time they had seen that – or when they could see that again.

Kuroko thought exactly the same.

No matter how it was going to end up – he promised himself – he was going to go back – or leave, with a smile.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro took a sip of Earl Grey tea which was just served to him not too long a while ago – it was cold, reminding him of many things lost – but now he sees it as a measure of the length of time which had passed ever since his arrival.

He was waiting – and his patience was quite limited at times, especially at times like these, in fact.

"Akashi-kun, they'll be here soon... you'll see." King Shirogane hopes in easing the obvious impatience the prince was going through – and he was not afraid of doing so – he was more afraid for his two sons though.

"I assure you, Shirogane-san, your son – whichever it will be, is in good hands. True you need fear for them – however you need not fear for their future – I'll make sure to give them that my way."

"And now, presenting – the two princes of Teikou – Mayuzumi Chihiro-sama and Kuroko Tetsuya-sama!"

It was time to choose his future lawfully wedded prince – and he was going to be king – but not only that... he was going to become a lover.

* * *

**THAT'S A LIE, TETSU-KUN IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO IN MY OPINION!**

**Sorry about that, so... uh.. if it confused you, Shirogane was that coach from Teikou who got sick... I think you know where this is going -_-**

**So, about that whole thing about marrying a prince... we'll explore on those reasons when we're further into the story - I have it planned out... and it's partly an excuse for AkaKuro to have screen time - basically, since the king took precautions if in case he was going to die (I might for the sake of them living happily ever after wahahaha, just joking) he left the kingly duties to Akashi... so marriage is a way of claiming his rightful position.**

**Please review... if you think it's worth your time *sobs***

**Next chapter: Akashi and Kuroko's meeting! What's going to happen? How is it? Good? Bad? I'll leave you guessing ;3**

**-BerryBliss**


	2. Chapter 2: Akashi Seijuro

**Hi, here's chapter 1! And by the way, please don't take the religious talk too seriously, this is a work of fiction and it was just a way to start an awkward conversation... I know, it's just to make up for my lack of imagination when it comes to "royal socializing" - was listening to some (anime) music when I was like: Have to write this, I just can't stop urgh-**

**Thank you for the favorites and follows! It's a really big deal since well - it's the first time I got eleven reviews in one chapter - much love for you guys, going all the way to review ;-; : deLovelyBones, VioletFan123, mariaelennaella (guest), Kurokage daisuki, Guest, Guest, Seitsuya1104, Guest, mitsuyo-chan, BrokenWings66 and kh07gl! As for the guest reviews I'm sorry but this website doesn't allow the PM function, but do know that they're all read by heart! :)**

**Disclaimer: ...First chapter...**

**Enjoy the ride (full of AkaKuro of course)!**

* * *

That was exactly what he had seen in those seemingly cold eyes – coloured rich red and gold – he could only pity who or where those eyes were looking at.

And they were looking straight at him – or in normal cases, straight _through _him.

Kuroko Tetsuya never really had much presence anyway – if his powers were not shown to others, he would merely resemble that of a neglected flower blooming among many – but in truth, this benefited the Teikou kingdom immensely, for this prevented their prized prince to go to other kingdoms – many had sought him out – however none even succeeded in managing to _notice _him in the background.

They treated him like a prized possession for his abilities – never as a person.

"Tetsuya," Mayuzumi nudged, and Kuroko had noticed that Akashi Seijuro was talking to him – and he hadn't been answering for a while now.

"...I apologize for my rudeness, I am Kuroko Tetsuya – second prince of the Teikou kingdom and humble worshipper to the powers of nature... it – it is a pleasure to meet you – Akashi Seijuro."

"Ah, yes... I never really was a believer of the gods of nature – after all I am not of it – I might never be – after all, if all worshippers of nature are liars, then why would I be of it?"

Akashi Seijuro had seen through him, just like that. Put aside warning glances from his stepbrother and the absence of his father – his behaviour from earlier was inexcusable – had he done that out of fear?

_...What exactly did he fear?_

"...I'm terribly sorry Akashi Seijuro-san, but I trust that was not a lie but a simple act of courtesy – in fact, aren't you the one who's lying – not being a believer of the gods of nature if your power is of nature itself?"

Suddenly, Akashi Seijuro grimaced – looking terribly amused – what was so funny he didn't know, perhaps he had made a fool out of himself once again, he looked at Mayuzumi who gave him an equally confused expression – also telling him to keep his mouth shut – for in many ways, laughter could be dangerous.

**_Very_** dangerous.

"What a laugh Tetsuya," Kuroko slightly winced at the sudden first name basis, as if he had just triggered a red flag, "My power is that which gives nature life itself, the nature could not live without the light –it is absolute, unwilling to fade away – the only thing that could truly devour it – is _darkness_."

Kuroko had once again seen something he had seen before – that the light in Akashi Seijuro's heart had partly – almost wholly - been devoured by darkness itself – no wonder he could speak of such sounding so sure.

"The light does not bow down to anything except darkness – and that is why it is considered hope when a single spark – how trivial and typical it may be – is found within the complete darkness in our lives."

"...I see – I truly am sorry for saying those things without knowing the truth – Akashi Seijuro-san."

_How could he keep himself ever so firm and unwilling to give in to emotions... when there's so much sadness hidden within that playful smile of his?_

_Which is the true Akashi Seijuro?_

_I expected more from him – I thought he would put up a better fight than that._

_Yet what is it I see in him... that sets him apart? _

He was indeed a spectacle, in Akashi's eyes – a jewel in his own way. He reeked of innocence, as if you just wanted to touch his heart with your own – you wanted those innocent blue eyes which wandered off to somewhere far away to just look at you and only you.

It was the first time Akashi Seijuro had wanted someone so much – it was the first time he had taken interest in something – in this case someone again.

It had been a while since he had bothered to even look at the beauty of things – he had everything, he had a palace, a life to be reckoned with, servants to attend to his every need, wealth, looks, talent – victory – he always aimed high, but he had never aimed higher – and such was what he felt in Kuroko Tetsuya's case.

_He's mine for the taking._

* * *

Kuroko doesn't know why – but judging Akashi's current expression – it was as if it had already been decided, and he doesn't have a good feeling about this, he felt something in him twist, his spirit reaching its downfall – yet that was a lie.

After all – his heart was pounding so fast.

"Well then – let us get to the point. Let me ask the two of you – Chihiro and Tetsuya," Akashi catches his attention alright, "Are you willing to be mine and only mine – or are you willing to abandon your whole future, your whole life and devote yourself to me by becoming my marriage partner– if everything goes well?"

**_If _**_everything goes well._

"Chihiro?"

Kuroko strikes a worried glance at his stepbrother – but the look in Mayuzumi Chihiro's eyes made it evident that he wasn't backing down, it was as clear as water – that he had already made up his mind.

"I am willing – in every way possible."

Kuroko doesn't know how people could submit themselves just like that without a second thought – what made them feel so? Was it ambition? Desire for power?

**Love?**

He thinks – though Akashi Seijuro was indeed steps ahead of others in everything just like how they had heard, even if the value of his heart weighed hundreds – even if his riches meant the world, they had just met him today.

"And you, Tetsuya?"

"I... I bend to your will Akashi-san, whatever you wish to do with me is yours to decide."

"Oh?" Akashi stands up from the opposite couch and draws even closer, Kuroko had wanted the distance to be kept in all honesty – and he was feeling more uncomfortable than ever.

"So... if I make a move on you here you wouldn't mind... at all?" His lips purse into a smile, they are close – and true, Kuroko pities those who see those eyes up close, so knowing yet failing to understand the fear in the eyes of those it locked on.

Or maybe Akashi knew – only he didn't care, perhaps it was a sight he was used to.

"No one could stop us here – unless your brother is willing to defy my will?" Akashi turns to Mayuzumi who merely bows his head, not wanting to keep eye contact.

Kuroko internally screamed – only he didn't know who he was screaming to.

He feels fingers rest on his nape, fondling and wrapping it in warmth, he shivers – his face is facing Akashi's, and he feels a forceful pull draw him ever closer to Akashi – fabric from his robe's sleeve now partly torn – yet thankfully, let go of. He fell to the couch once again – panting and trying to collect his thoughts.

"I apologize for your robe being torn Tetsuya – but as you know, fabrics can be mended, scars cannot." Akashi feels triumph in the earlier happening – even more so by seeing the boy's helplessness in front of him, "And as for you Chihiro – if you truly are willing, then you wouldn't look away, you would be capable of controlling your emotions – you would be capable of watching me go with others – no matter how uncontrollable emotions may be."

Strangely, when Kuroko feels Akashi's hand touch his beneath all the fabric – he feels it soothe his spirit, but he is not deceived, he couldn't be. He had been unwilling from the start – but now?

He had nothing to say anymore – he didn't even know how he could describe the fear in him.

"I hereby proclaim Kuroko Tetsuya as my chosen partner."

* * *

**Short? Yeah, I know... hehe xD As I said, these chapters won't be long... for now. Next up, the departure! How's Kuroko going to take it? What's his first impression of Akashi? Find out next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated (but I'm not forcing you of course ^_^)**

**-BerryBliss**


End file.
